Trapped! Fandom Style!
by just-ship-it
Summary: Peeta, Katniss, Harry, Ron, Tris, and Tobias are kidnapped! Without knowing where they are and surrounded by people they don't know, how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

The Divergent Tributes of Hogwarts

by Just-ship-it and Derpytertle

Chapter 1: Not a Simulation

Tris's POV

I opened my eyes to see a bright white ceiling. This wasn't the Dauntless Compound. Was I in a simulation? I sat up, and looked around. There were five other beds around me, four of them with people I didn't know. One of them had Tobias in it. I got out of bed and shook him until he opened his eyes. He jumped back a little bit, before asking, "Where are we?"

I shook my head, confused. "I don't know either."

"Do you even know who any of these people are?"

I shook my head again. "No, Four. I just woke up, and everyone else is still asleep."

"So, you don't know anything about this place?"

"Not one bit. I don't even know how long we will be here, or how long we have been here."

Tobias nodded slowly, as if understanding and trying to take everything in.

"Is this a simulation?" he finally asked.

I shook my head, pretty sure that it wasn't a simulation. People in simulations don't ask if they are in a simulation.

"No, Four. This isn't a simulation."

Someone in one of the beds stirred. He reached his hand out on the left hand side for something. When the lack of that object was noticed, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he said, looking straight at me and Four.

"Umm, I'm Six and this is Four," I said, not trusting the people around us and not wanting to give away our real names.

He looked at us strangely. "Four and Six? What kind of name is that?" he asked.

"It's a nickname, I guess," said Tobias. "Anyways, what's your name? Do you know any of these people?"

"No, just my friend Ron," he said, gesturing to the bed on his left. "And my name is Harry, Harry

Potter."

Harry Potter shook his friend named Ron, who woke up slowly.

"Blimey, Harry! Where are we?" asked Ron, when he finally opened his eyes. "Who are those guys over there?"

Both of them looked at us, and we looked back awkwardly. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Ah, that's Four and Six."

Ron shook his head. "Four and Six? What kind of names are that?"

"It's a nickname!" said Four, a little too loudly.

"Ugh, Peeta! Be a little quieter, will you?" said a girl in the next set of beds. She removed the pillow from underneath, then placed it on top of her head.

The blonde boy next to her sat up. "What? I'm not doing any-" He stopped short and looked around. "What the?" He started shaking the girl. "Katniss, Katniss get up."

The girl named Katniss didn't get up. Instead, a muffled "Why?" came out from underneath the pillow.

"Just- Just get up okay?" said Peeta.

I walked to the center of the room.

"Listen up, people!" I said firmly. "I don't really know who you are, or where we are. I just know that we are stuck here, and I don't know why. It seems like we are going to have to work together to get out of here."

Everyone sat up in there beds. All the attention was directed towards me. Suddenly, I heard a noise. A security camera moved and pointed it's eye directly at me. It was the first time I had noticed it. The girl named Katniss lifted up her head and looked at it too.

"Someone's watching us," whispered Peeta.

Tobias nodded. "Well, if we are going to work together, we better get to know each other. I'm Four, and this is Six," he said, gesturing towards me.

"Don't ask." I added.

"Well, I'm Harry and this is Ron," said Harry. Ron seemed kind of awkward.

"Well, I'm Katniss, and this my- um... This is Peeta," she said.

"Okay, so now we know each other's names. I suppose that's a good start." said Tobias,

sarcastically.

* * *

THIS IS A COLLAB FANFIC! Please send us feedback, we are working really hard! Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm thinking Fred and George.

Harry's POV

I sighed. "Well, do you have any better ideas? Gee, what are we going to do, sing each other our favorite song?"

Four made a face at me. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Harry," Ron whispered to me, "Calm down a bit."

"Sorry," I muttered back, "I'm not used to stuff like this."

I heard Six and Four muttering. I heard something about 'Guns and simulations,' but not much other than that.

"I wish I had my wand. We could have blasted through the wall or something..." I told Ron

"Bloody hell Harry, I totally forgot! Hermione will be worried sick about us!"

"Sadly, I don't think that is our biggest issue." I sighed.

I saw Katniss turn around to face us.

"What kind of name is Hermione?" she asked.

"What kind of name is Katniss?" Ron replied.

"Touché." she said, and then kept talking to Peeta.

I kept thinking about why we were here as everybody talked. Who took us, why us, who are these people, and a lot of other things. I decided to think about something different, as I was pretty sure I was not going to get an answer to that question.

'What can you do in a small room surrounded by people you don't know?' I asked myself. 'Well, there are actually a lot of things. You can play truth or dare (There was still a few dares you could do in a small room with nothing in it), You could just talk, You could could do a lot of things if you think about it.' I thought.

I heard Peeta say, "What do they expect us to do locked up in here?"

"Escape?" Six asked.

"Maybe." Four said. "They could be testing our brain limits, seeing what we would do locked up in a small room. Would we go mad, would we panic, would we try to escape? This is probably just somebody trying to create a real life simulation."

We all stared at him. That guy was pretty smart.

"Do you always talk like that?" Katniss asked.

"Like what?" Four asked, confused

"All brainy and simulations and stuff." She told him.

"I don't think you come from around where we live." He said, looking at her.

"What district are you from? I'm from twelve. If you don't live in district twelve you probably would have never met me." She told him, matter of factly, like we all knew what she was talking about.

"These people are the weirdest muggles I have ever seen..." I muttered to Ron.

"What is a district? Did you mean Factions?" He asked her looking at her like she was an alien

Katniss sighed. "What are you talking about with the Simulations and Factions and stuff?"

Four shook his head. "Okay, it's obvious that we both have no idea what the other is talking about. I think we should just drop the conversation for a while and do something else." he said.

Katniss opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it. "Fine. I don't care." she said, and sat back down on her bed.

"So who do you even think did this?" I asked.

"Erudite." Six and Four said at the same time

"I really don't know." Peeta said.

"I'm thinking Fred and George." I said, and Ron laughed.


End file.
